The Stories Of Maud Pie
by danparker
Summary: Here are some stories about Maud Pie, one of Pinkie Pie's sisters.
1. Maud Pie's Choice

Maud Pie's Choice

On the rock farm lived the Pie family. One of the sisters is Maud Pie. She's an expert in rocks. "Look," Maud Pie said, "One of your relatives." She was talking to the rock that she had. Of course, it was her pet rock, which she named boulder.

"Do you see?" Maud Pie asked. Boulder didn't reply. Maud Pie continued to look at the rocks when. "Maud Pie!" a voice called. "Yes, mother?" Maud Pie called back. It was Cloudy Quartz, Maud Pie's mother.

"I need your help, darling," Cloudy Quartz called, "Your father is struggling with the loose rocks again." "I'll be there," Maud Pie said and she left to help her father.

Also working on the farm were two of Maud Pie's sisters. "Come on, Marble Pie!" Limestone Pie said, "We need your help!" "Oh, ok," Marble Pie replied shyly. So both ponies left to help their father.

There was one more sister in the family, but she's busy having fun in Ponyville. Together, the five ponies keep the rock farm running like clockwork.

Later that day, after helping her parents, Maud Pie was looking through a magazine. "Snorkel Clam," Maud Pie said, looking at one image from the magazine, "Lovely rocks you've got there." She then flipped a few pages.

"What's this?" Maud Pie said, "The Toy Taker? What kind of a lame villain is that?" She then looked at another page. "Wooden Train Stealers?" Maud Pie said, "Come on. That is so pathetic."

She flipped through some more pages until she came across a certain page. "What's this? Maud Pie said, "A rock exhibit and exploration in Bouldertown?" Maud Pie heard of Bouldertown. She wanted to visit the place ever since she was a little filly.

Later that day, at dinner time, the family gathered around. After they've finished their dinner, Maud Pie made an announcement. "Go on ahead, Maud," Igneous Rock said. And so Maud Pie did.

"Mother, father," Maud Pie said, "Sisters." So Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz, Marble Pie and Limestone Pie looked at Maud Pie. "What is it?" Limestone Pie asked.

"Everypony," Maud Pie announced, "I would like to go on a journey on my own, like our sister, Pinkie Pie. The other ponies looked at Maud Pie like they've never heard of her before. "Go on a journey?" Cloudy Quartz repeated. "Yes," Maud Pie said.

"Ok," Marble Pie replied. "To where?" Limestone Pie. "To Bouldertown," Maud Pie answered. "Bouldertown," Limestone Pie repeated. "Yes," Maud Pie said, "Bouldertown. I feel that there is a destiny waiting for me there. I can feel it."

The other ponies stared at Maud Pie for what appears to be for a long time. Then Igneous Rock said, "If that is what you want to do, then you can go." "Thank you, father," Maud Pie said, "I knew you'd understand." "I wish you good luck, Maud," Marble Pie said. "Yeah," Limestone Pie said, not wanting to admit it.

So with that, Maud Pie was satisfied with her choice and she left to go to her room to prepare to leave.


	2. Journey And Path

Journey And Path

Some time later that day, after sundown, Maud Pie has made her final preparations to go out on her journey into the area around a place she chose to go to, Bouldertown.

"I'm all set," Maud Pie said to herself. Just then, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz walked into her room. "Mother, father," Maud Pie said, seeing her parents. "We're so proud of you," Igneous Rock said, "You've made your choice."

"Yes," Cloudy Quartz said, "We're going to miss you." "Us too," a shy voice called. "Not that soft!" another voice shouted. They belong to Marble Pie and Limestone Pie respectively. "You take care, Maud," Limestone Pie said, "Sister."

"Yes," Marble Pie said, "We're going to miss you." "Don't worry," Maud Pie said, "I'll be back." "This reminds us of the time when your sister, Pinkie Pie, left to live in Ponyville," Cloudy Quartz said, shedding a tear for a moment, "She's made many friends there, living a new life and she's gone on many adventures."

"That's what I chose to do, too," Maud Pie said. "We'll see you off tomorrow," Igneous Rock said, "Right now, get ready and get some sleep. You'll need your energy tomorrow."

"Yes, father," Maud Pie said, "I will." "That's my girl," Igneous Rock said. So Maud Pie was then left alone to get ready. Actually, she got one rock book. And, of course, she decided to bring her pet rock, Boulder with her. And some food for Boulder, too.

"Do you know where we're going tomorrow?" Maud Pie asked her pet rock, "Bouldertown. You two share the same name!" There was no reply, of course. Nonetheless, she decided to feed him a potato chip. Or pour some onto Boulder.

Soon, it was time for the ponies to go to sleep for the night. The next day, Maud Pie was ready to leave. "Maud," Cloudy Quartz said, trying not to cry, "Well, I don't know what to say, but-" "We wish you good luck," Igneous Rock said.

"Thank you," Maud Pie said and they each hugged each other. "Good luck," Marble Pie whispered. "Say it louder next time," Limestone Pie grumbled.

That afternoon, Maud Pie was ready to leave and the whole family was there to see her off. "It is time now," Maud Pie announced. "We understand," Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz said together.

"See you, mother, father, my sisters," Maud Pie said, "Soon. Me and Boulder are ready to depart now." "Good luck on your trip to," Marble Pie said.

"Bouldertown, we get it," Limestone Pie finished her sister's sentence. "Thank you," Maud Pie said. "Will you let us know what is going on?!" Limestone Pie asked.

"Yes," Maud Pie answered, "I will. Well, goodbye." So Maud Pie prepared to face the exit to the rock farm. "And when you stop by Ponyville, just in case," Limestone Pie said, "Say hi to Pinkie Pie for us1" "Ok, I will," Maud Pie said. "Goodbye," the family called to Maud Pie as she started to walk away.

The family watched Maud Pie leaving, crying. "Farewell, my daughter," Igneous Rock said, shedding a tear.

Soon, Maud Pie left the rock farm. Well, actually, it took her about 30 minutes to leave the rock farm grounds. But she was soon on her way.


	3. Maud Pie And Coco Pommel

Maud Pie And Coco Pommel

Some time later, Maud Pie was on her way to Bouldertown. "All right, Boulder," Maud Pie said to her rock, "We're on our way now. We'll find our destiny there." Of course, she said it in a dull, monotone voice, but that's normal for Maud Pie.

"Anyway," Maud Pie said, "Today is a peaceful day in the woods. If you're a rock, like you, Boulder." Maud Pie continued to walk through the forest, very slowly as usual.

Some 30 minutes or more later. "We're through," Maud Pie said, "But that was very nice." But then, Maud Pie saw a pony whom she had never met before. "Why hello," Maud Pie said, walking to the pony very slowly.

Immediately, the pony noticed Maud Pie Approaching her. "Oh, hi," the pony said nervously. "Hello," Maud Pie said, "You look lost." "Yes, I am," the pony replied. "Perhaps I can help you find where you need to go," Maud Pie kindly suggested.

"My name is Coco Pommel," the pony said. "Hello," Maud Pie said, "Coco Pommel." "Maud Pie," Coco Pommel said, "I'm trying to get to Ponyville. I'm on my way to-" "No need to say more," Maud Pie said, "You wanted to visit a friend, who is a friend of my sister. I know her name is Rarity."

"How did you know that?" Coco Pommel asked. "Because she is my sister's friend," Maud Pie answered, "Pinkie Pie." "Oh, I see," Coco Pommel said, "Well." "Don't say anymore," Maud Pie said, "I'm on my way to a town. Ponyville just happens to be on my path to the town I choose. You can join me if you want to."

"Oh, thanks!" Coco Pommel said excitedly. "You may follow me," Maud Pie said. So that's what Coco Pommel did. She followed her new friend, Maud Pie on the path to the towns. "I see that you're into rocks," Coco Pommel said. "That's true," Maud Pie said, "Ever since I was a filly."

"Well," Coco Pommel said, "I'm a dressmaker, like Rarity." "Oh," Maud Pie said, "You're into fashion, right." "Yes, I am," Coco Pommel said, "It's what I'm good that." Then Coco Pommel took a look at the frock she is wearing.

"It's a long story," Maud Pie said. "I see," Coco Pommel said, "Don't worry, I have no plans for it."

"It's all right," Maud Pie said, "I take it that you had a pretty good life yourself." "Well," Coco Pommel said, starting to look sad. And then Coco Pommel told Maud Pie that she worked for a self centered pony for most of her life.

"Oh," Maud Pie said, "I'm really sorry for you." "It's okay now," Coco Pommel said, "My new friend, Rarity has helped me see a better light." "That's nice for you," Maud Pie said.

"I even gave Rarity a rainbow colored thread as a gift for helping me," Coco Pommel said, "I wonder what she had done with it by now?" "That's real nice of you," Maud Pie said, "Me and my sister likes to exchange rock candy necklaces."

"Wow," Coco Pommel said, "You and your sister are great." "Thanks," Maud Pie said, "Just to let you know, I have two other sisters back home." "Oh," Coco Pommel said.

Soon, the friends came across two paths. "A fork in the path," Maud Pie said, "And Ponyville is on the right. This is where you want to go, right?" "Oh thank you!" Coco Pommel said, hugging Maud Pie. "I can get used to this," Maud Pie thought.

"We had a good time together," Coco Pommel said, "Thank you, Maud Pie." "Have fun with your friend, Rarity," Maud Pie said, "As for me, I must be off myself." "Good luck on your journey, Maud Pie," Coco Pommel said.

"Thank you," Maud Pie said. "Thank you for helping me, Maud," Coco Pommel said, "You've been very helpful to me by getting here." "No problem," Maud Pie said.

Soon, Coco Pommel was on her way to see Rarity in Ponyville while Maud Pie continued on her path to Bouldertown. "I hope I get to meet more ponies like her," Maud Pie happily thought to herself as she trundled along.


	4. Arriving At Bouldertown

Arriving At Bouldertown

Some time later, after helping Coco Pommel getting to Ponyville, Maud Pie was on her own again, on her way to Bouldertown. "Nice pony," Maud Pie said, thinking about Coco Pommel, "I'm glad that she's friends with one of the friends of my sister."

She said that to Boulder, her pet rock. "I wish her good luck," Maud Pie said about Coco Pommel, "And her project goes well with Rarity." Maud Pie then stopped to think about it for a moment. "Well, now," Maud Pie said to Boulder, "On our way to Bouldertown."

So Maud Pie continued her journey to Bouldertown. She did stop a few times just to look back at her family on the rock farm and her new friend, Coco Pommel. "I hope she is doing fine now," Maud Pie thought to herself as she continued on her path to the town.

"I'm sure it's not much further now," Maud Pie said as she climbed a big hill, "I'm sure of it." As she made it over the big hill, Maud Pie then continued on her way. "Closer," Maud Pie said after a few minutes until finally, something came into Maud Pie's sight.

"Hmm," Maud Pie thought to herself, "Is this Bouldertown? It is, Boulder?" Maud Pie looked at the unfamiliar town. "It is Bouldertown!" Maud Pie said, "Thank you, Boulder!" Of course, Maud Pie did not see the sign saying "Welcome to Bouldertown! Population: 75".

"Boulder," Maud Pie said to her pet rock, "Let's see what's in store for us now." Boulder didn't reply of course. But Maud Pie walked into the town. As she did so, the nearby sign suddenly said "Population 77. Yeah, I mean it".

In a few minutes, Maud Pie had walked into the heart of the town, which is the center, of course. "Well," Maud Pie said, "I wonder what's in store for us now." Both Maud Pie and Boulder couldn't wait to see what's in store for them in this new town. Well, maybe it's not true that they couldn't wait to see what will be there for Maud Pie and Boulder.


	5. In Town

In Town

By now, Maud Pie has arrived in Bouldertown. She looked all around the place. "Yes," she said as she looked all around, "This looks like a nice rocky place to live. Ok, why did I say that?" She asked Boulder that question.

Of course, Boulder didn't answer. Maud Pie continued on nonetheless. As Maud Pie looked around the unfamiliar town, she was amazed at the sight. "Well," Maud Pie said, "It's a diamond to be hold. All right, let me try and figure this out."

She tried to think about what rock puns to say at the moment. But she didn't go all out with them at the moment. "Don't you think it's stilly, Boulder?" Maud Pie asked her rock. As usual, boulder never answered. Maud Pie continued to look around some more.

Later that day, Maud Pie checked into a rock hotel. "Hopefully," Maud Pie thought to herself, "I hope there won't be any stone references to flint." She said that to herself, "I'll try and think about it."

After checking in, Maud Pie then entered a room. "Luckily, they didn't overdo it, Boulder," Maud Pie said to Boulder as she placed it onto a table. She was actually thinking about everything in this town made of rocks, buts that's not the case here.

In this room, she did not see any rock furniture, it's just normal furniture. "Ok," Maud Pie said as she jumped onto the bed, "Wee." She did it in a monotone tone of voice. "This is fun," Maud Pie said to Boulder in her usual tone, "Yay."

After she "bounced on the bed", Maud Pie then took a look outside the window, placing Boulder next to her. "Yes," Maud Pie thought to herself, "This is going to be an interesting experience for us."

After a few minutes of relaxing in their new room, Maud Pie had made a decision. "Ok," Maud Pie thought to herself, "Let's understand what is going on around here." So she unpacked her belongings and left her room, taking Boulder with her.


	6. Going Out For A Rocky Stroll

Going Out For A Rocky Stroll

A few minutes later, Maud Pie was outside the hotel, exploring more of the town known as Bouldertown. "Well, Boulder," Maud Pie said to her pet rock, "Let's go see what's out today." So Maud Pie walked around Bouldertown.

She decided to go to where she hasn't yet been to. "I wonder what are the special attractions in this town," Maud Pie said, "Well, there's only one way to find out." She continued to walk further into town.

"Hmm," Maud Pie thought, "Rock spa, Rock playground, Rock school, heh!" Maud Pie was naming the places she sees in Bouldertown. Most of them are named after rocks, of course.

"That's kind of funny," Maud Pie said to herself, "Don' t you agree, Boulder?" As usual, Boulder didn't say anything. "And a rock mascot," Maud Pie said, looking at a pony in a mascot costume.

"Well, it looks decent to me," Maud Pie said, "Not poorly made, don't you think so, Boulder? I guess so. Oh, you must be hungry." So Maud Pie poured chips onto Boulder. After that, Maud Pie and her pet rock, Boulder continued to explore Bouldertown.

Soon enough, they've came across the town border, or an imaginary line for that matter. "That is where we've come from," Maud Pie said, "All the way out there."

Maud Pie looked beyond the border for what appears to be a long time. "But now," Maud Pie said at last, "We're here at Bouldertown. We should go exploring." And so they did.

By the end of the day, Maud Pie had returned to her room in the hotel that she is staying at for the visit. "Well," Maud Pie said to Boulder, "Don't you think today was a fine day, Boulder?" Boulder didn't answer.

"I think we'll enjoy it here together," Maud Pie said, "Good night, Boulder. Sleep tight. We'll be ready for tomorrow. I know it'll be a fun day." So with that, Maud Pie fell fast asleep.


	7. A Rock Path

A Rock Path

The next day, Maud Pie woke up to another day. "Morning, Bouldertown," Maud Pie said s she got up. She was getting used to living alone by now. "I wonder what lies in wait for today," Maud Pie thought to herself.

After she got herself some breakfast, which is rock cereal of course, literally rocks. "Nothing like a good breakfast to start your day," Maud Pie said. So after Maud Pie had her breakfast, she set out. "Ready, Boulder?" Maud Pie asked her pet rock.

"Then let's go," Maud Pie said and she left her hotel room and set out by herself. "Today is a nice, beautiful day," Maud Pie thought to herself. Then she came across something she hadn't noticed yesterday.

"What's this?" she thought to herself, "A path? Let's see what's down here." So Maud Pie decided to go down this path. Nearby, a male earth pony was walking by himself. Then he noticed Maud Pie. "Hmm," he thought to himself, "Never seen her around here before. I wonder." The pony then walked away.

Maud Pie went down this path. "Its rock," Maud Pie said, "Igneous rock. Perhaps this will be interesting." So Maud Pie started walking down on this path. To her, it looked interesting. "Wow," Maud Pie thought, "It looks like this path has been carved by a lava flow millions of years ago. I might be right here."

So, she continued on walking down the path that she chose. "Nice carving," Maud Pie said, "Don't you agree, Boulder? Hey, look, I think those are some of your cousins. I know you'll like to meet them."

Maud Pie showed Boulder some of the ricks embedded in the path. It took her a lot of hours to say the names of all of the Igneous rocks that she came across.

"All right," Maud Pie said after a long time, "Time to go home. Come on, Boulder." She decided that she is done and she'd gone back the way she came. "Ah," Maud Pie said, "I'm back to where I've started. That was a fun trip, wasn't it, Boulder? Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow."

Boulder, of course, didn't reply and Maud Pie walked back to her hotel room before sundown.

On that night, Maud Pie decided to write a letter to her sister, Pinkie Pie. "Oh yeah," Maud Pie thought to herself, "Why haven't I thought of that sooner?" So she got a piece of paper, and got a long piece of rock, dipped it in ink and started writing.

"At least rocks make good pens," Maud Pie said. After she wrote her letter, she fell fast asleep.


	8. Song Time

Song Time

Early the next morning, Maud Pie dropped off her letter that she wrote to Pinkie Pie at a nearby mailbox. "There you go," Maud Pie said, "Hope you get the letter, sister." After that, Maud Pie walked away.

A few minutes later, Maud Pie had run into two other ponies, both whom were also vising Bouldertown. "Oh," Maud Pie said after she ran into the two ponies, "Hello." "Why hello," the female pony said in response. "Well," Maud Pie said, "Nice to see you two here." "Why thank you," the male pony said.

"Anyway," Maud Pie said, "My name is Maud Pie." "Hello, Maud Pie," the male pony said, "Eh, go ahead, Musica Journey." "My name is Musica Journey," the female pony said, "And this is my boyfriend, Ricky." "Yep," the male pony replied. "So you two are visiting here, too?" Maud Pie asked.

"Why yes," Ricky said, "My girlfriend will explain." "You see, I was trying to write a song," Muscia Journey explained, "And I thought we should come here to get some inspirations." "And it looks like there is a lot," Ricky said. "For this song," Musica Journey said.

"So its a song about rocks?" Maud Pie said, "Maybe I can help you. After all, I am an expert on rocks myself." Both Ricky and Musica Journey beamed. "Oh boy!" Ricky said, "Thanks!" "Yes," Musica Journey said, "Thank you very much."

"All right then," Maud Pie said. "And by the way," Musica Journey said, "I've heard about your younger sister, Pinkie Pie." "Oh that's nice," Maud Pie said, "Glad that you've known her." "Oh, that's nice," Musica Journey said. "I'll help you with your song," Maud Pie said. "Ok," Musica Journey replied.

So they went to a small room in a small building. It is a nice quiet room. "This is going to be fun," Ricky said. "So let's get writing," Musica Journey said. "I've written a poem about rocks," Maud Pie said, "Maybe that will help."

"Good," Ricky said, "You agree, my love?" "Yes," Musica Journey said, "Let's!" Thanks to Maud Pie, songwriting for Musica Journey and Ricky was really easy. Maud Pie make sure that the lyrics in the song have good rhyming and cohesive pacing. Ricky and Musica Journey knew that they were doing. And of course, Boulder did some help, too.

In no time, the song was fully written and at midday, everypony was happy. "Thanks for helping us," Musica Journey said, "You too, Buolder." "No problem," Maud Pie replied, "Boulder is happy now." "You sure you know your ricks, I mean rocks," Ricky said.

"I'll sing this song for you tomorrow," Musica Journey said. "Thanks," Maud Pie said. "See you tomorrow," Ricky said. "Good day," Maud Pie said as Musica Journey and Ricky left.

However, on her way home, Maud Pie kept thinking about something. "Maybe," Maud Pie said, "I should. I mean it's only the afternoon What do you think, Boulder?"

But before she could say anymore, another pony had accidentally ran into her. "Oh, hello," Maud Pie said, "I haven't seen you before."

The other pony just stared at Maud Pie. He was blue, he is wearing a bandana and his cutie mark is a rock. For a while, the two ponies continued to stare at each other.


	9. The Boyfriend For Maud Pie

The Boyfriend For Maud Pie

Maud Pie is staring at an earth pony who had accidentally ran into her, one whom she had never met before. "Hey," Maud Pie said, "Can I help you, mister?" "No, not really," the pony said, "It's just that I've never seen you around here before."

"Well," Maud Pie said, "I am visiting here, you know." "I see," the pony said. "Well," Maud Pie said, "I must be on my way." "Ok," the pony said as Maud Pie prepared to leave. But she hesitated to go. Then the earth pony asked, "Would you mind if I tag along with you?"

This time, Maud Pie smiled, well, almost smiled. "No, not really," Maud Pie answered, "You may come along with me, mister." "Thank you," the earth pony said as he ran up to Maud Pie, "By the way, my name is Sedimentary. Just plain old Sedimentary."

"Pleased to meet you, Sedimentary," Maud Pie said with an almost smile in her voice, "My name is Maud Pie." "It is a pleasure to meet you, Maud Pie," the earth pony, named Sedimentary said. "It's nice to meet you, too, Sedimentary," Maud Pie said, "Oh and by the way, meet Boulder. My pet rock."

"Hi, Boulder," Sedimentary said to the pet rock, "It's nice to meet you." "Of course, Boulder didn't reply. "He's just shy," Maud Pie said. "I see," Sedimentary said, "Well, take your time, Boulder." And so, the two walked happily through Bouldertown.

Although for the most part, they didn't say anything to each other. "Maybe," Sedimentary thought to himself, but didn't say anything. But then Maud Pie said, "Would you like to visit my hotel room?" "Oh," Sedimentary responded, surprised, "Uh, sure."

So, the two went to Maud Pie's hotel room. "Looks like we're now guest," Maud Pie said. "Uh, kind of," Sedimentary said, "You got a nice place here." "Thank you," Maud Pie said. Then Sedimentary thought about something as he was looking at Maud Pie's room. "Say, Maud Pie?" he asked.

"Yes?" Maud Pie replied. "Would you like to go out with me someday?" Sedimentary asked nervously. "How about today?" Maud Pie smiled. "Ok," Sedimentary said, "Thank you, Maud Pie. Oh and I like your dress." "Thank you," Maud Pie replied, "It's a frock."

"Oh, I see," Sedimentary said, "Frock, that rhymes with rock." At one point, Maud Pie showed Sedimentary all of her other dresses, which are all the same frocks. "So, you're an expert of rocks," Sedimentary said. "Yes," Maud Pie said. "I am too," Sedimentary said.

"Oh, that's good," Maud Pie said. Then they looked at Maud Pie's family photo. "This is your family?" Sedimentary asked. "Yes," Maud Pie answered, "There's my mother and father, and my sisters." "Wow," Sedimentary said, "You got quite a family."

"I know," Maud Pie chuckled, "I should introduce you to them someday. I should take you with me to visit the rock farm." "I knew that is a rock farm," Sedimentary said. "And do you want to know something?" Maud Pie asked, "It's my younger sister." "You mean the pink pony?" Sedimentary asked.

"Yes," Maud Pie answered, "Her name is Pinkie Pie. She is with a group of friend who has saved Equestria multiple times." "Like when that giant bull ran amuck and drained all of our magic," Sedimentary said, "You sister helped everypony on that day? Wow."

"She is special," Maud Pie said, "I chose my own path." "You got a good family," Sedimentary said, "And I don't really have a good family anymore." "Why?" Maud Pie asked, staring to sound sad. "My mother died after I was born," Sedimentary said, "And my father became a notorious criminal in Manehatten."

"Oh," Maud Pie said sadly, "Now Boulder is sad." "Because of that," Sedimentary continued on, "I ran away to live here." Maud Pie placed Boulder onto Sedimentary and she hugged him herself.

"Don't think it like that anymore," Maud Pie said, "You're now with me. I'll be glad to make you a part of my family now. I'll be your girlfriend now. Please don't make Boulder sad anymore."

"You will?" Sedimentary said, starting to cheer up, "Thanks, and I'm sorry for making you cry with my story, Boulder." "He forgives you," Maud Pie said, picking Boulder up.

"Good," Sedimentary said, "Sorry about my story." "Don't worry," Maud Pie said, "You can hang out with me all you want." "Thank you for saying that," Sedimentary said, "Now where do you want me to take you?"

"Anyplace," Maud Pie said. "Ok," Sedimentary said as the two left Maud Pie's room. And so, both Maud Pie and Sedimentary wen on their date together. It was their happy day together.

As they walked all around Bouldetown, they talked about rocks to each other and they both had a wonderful time together. "I'm glad that you think quartz are great minerals," Sedimentary said. "Me too," Maud Pie said, "I almost had said diamonds."

By the end of the day, both Maud Pie and her new boyfriend, Sedimentary, were really happy ponies. "Thanks for today, Maud Pie said, "That was a really special day for me." "Same for me, too," Sedimentary replied, "Better than what I've told you, Maud Pie. So."

"We should hang out again immediately," Maud Pie said. "I was hoping you would say that," smiled Sedimentary, "Maud Pie, I'm glad to have met you." The two ponies hugged each other before returning home.


	10. Rocky Mistake

Rocky Mistake

Another day in Bouldertown and by now, Maud Pie has gotten to know Sedimentary and the two have gotten close to each other. The day after they met up again, Maud Pie wanted to tell Sedimentary something.

"Well," Sedimentary said, "What do you have today, my special?" "Please don't call me that," Maud Pie said. "Sorry," Sedimentary said, "Maud Pie?" "Well," Maud Pie said, "Before I met you, I've helped another couple. And they said I can listen to their new song today."

"Oh," Sedimentary said, "Well, I'd like to hear it with you, Maud Pie." "You're welcome to," Maud Pie said, "Let's meet up with them." "Ok," Sedimentary said.

Meanwhile, nearby Bouldertown, there were two unicorns who were digging up some treasure on a hillside. Of course, they were the Flim Flam Brothers. "I've heard there is a lot of silver and gold!" said Flam. "We should find all of them immediately," Flim said.

"Well, let's keep digging!" Flam said as they both continued digging. But what they will dig up instead is trouble. "Hey, look," Flam said, "I've found this!" "What is it, brother?" Flim asked and he walked over to where his brother is. "Oh, it's just a book," Flim said, "A dirty old book."

Then the two turned to a certain page in the old book.

"Look at this, it has a spell," Flam said and they recite the spell in the page. What the Flim Flam brothers didn't know, is that when they were reciting the spell in the book, both of their horns glowed and a bunch of rocks started to float nearby. The two brothers were completely oblivious to this.

After they were done looking at the book, the resumed digging for buried treasure.

Meanwhile, Maud Pie met up with Musica Journey and Ricky with her new boyfriend, Sedimentary outside of Bouldertown. "Hello," Musica Journey said, "Maud Pie." "Nice to see you again, Maud Pie," Ricky said, "And I see you've got yourself a new friend."

"Yes," Maud Pie said, "Ricky, Musica Journey, I'd like you to meet my special some pony." "She means boyfriend," Sedimentary said, "Which I am that." "Sedimentary," Maud Pie said, "My boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you, Sedimentary," Musica Journey said. "Me too," Ricky said. "It's nice to see that you have friends," Sedimentary said. "And one day," Maud Pie said, "I'll take you to Ponyville." "That will be interesting," Ricky said.

"I know," Sedimentary said. But then, they heard a shaking sound. "What's that?" Ricky asked. "Earthquake?" Musica Journey asked. "We're not near any fault lines," Sedimentary said. "It actually stomping sounds," Maud Pie said, "Boulder, hang on."

That is when a large creature jumped in front of the ponies. This creature is made out of rocks and clay. "What is that?" Ricky asked. The rock monster gave off a dumb sounding roar. "Maud Pie?" Musica Journey said.

"Oh no," Maud Pie said, "That is a golem. A monstrous creature made out of rock and clay." The golem prepared to slam a boulder onto the four ponies. "Get out of the way!" Sedimentary shouted and they dodged the boulder strike. "We need to do something about this thing," Ricky said.

"We can't let this thing into Bouldertown," Maud Pie said as the golem roared again. "Well," Sedimentary said, "It not intelligent, so we can do something about it." "I think we can trick it," Maud Pie suggested, "Boulder, stay out of sight!"

"Well, then I know this big old rock pie doesn't have a brain," Sedimentary said. "Ok, Musica Journey said, "I may not be an active fighter, but I'll give it my best shot!" "Right!" Maud Pie said, "Now everypony, go!" And the four ponies charged towards the golem.

"We can do this!" Sedimentary said, "Even if we're not unicorns or Pegasus!" The golem tried to stomp on both Maud Pie and Sedimentary, but missed. "It's working," Maud Pie said. "You missed up, wide load!" Sedimentary shouted at the golem.

"Now we charge!" Ricky said and he and Musica Journey tackled the giant rock monster, sending it crashing to the ground. "Try that again, captain monkey butt!" Ricky shouted. "Oh my," Musica Journey said.

But then, the golem got back up and started throwing boulder everywhere. "This had gone far enough!" Maud Pie shouted. "The monster, known as the Golem," Ricky said, "Is going berserk."

"Wait a minute," Maud Pie said, "That golem's body joints." "What?" Ricky said, "They let the golem move freely." "And they're made out of clay," Maud Pie said. "You're right," Musica Journey and Sedimentary said, "Then let's force it into a river."

"And there is one nearby," Maud Pie said. She is right. "Ready to turn this brainless boulder into dust?" Ricky asked. "Yes!" the other ponies agreed. "Now let's stop this mess!" Ricky shouted and once again, the four ponies tackled at the golem.

The golem became so distracted that it ended up near the river. "Keep going!" Maud Pie said as the earth ponies continued to tackle the golem. Soon, the golem started to break apart. "We're getting there," Sedimentary said.

"Let's jump to conclusion," Ricky said. With the golem distracted, the four ponies pushed the golem into the river. Already being weakened, the golem broke apart in the rushing waters.

"The clay that connected it is dissolving," Sedimentary said, "Maud Pei, you are a great pony!" "Thank you," Maud Pie said. Then the ponies hear a loud bang from the river.

"Must have been black equestrian magic," Musica Journey said. "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "It's now over." "We've done it together!" Ricky shouted. "We've done it together!" Musica Journey said.

"Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "Boulder, you can come out now." And she took her pet rock out. "Wow," Musica Journey said, "We really did it." "That is what working together is all about," Sedimentary said.

"So," Ricky said, "Shall we listen to our new song? As a reward?" "Yes," Maud Pie said, "Please. My boyfriend would love to hear it." "Yes," Sedimentary said. And so, the four friends returned to Bouldertown to listen to the new song.

Meanwhile, the Flim Flam brothers were oblivious to what had happened as they continued digging for treasure. "There's got to be some gold here," Flam said, "I can sense it." "Me to, brother of mine!" Flim said.

Hours later, the Flim Flam brothers had found nothing. "I think we've missed a spot," Flam said. But before Flim could reply, a large block of iron had been dropped onto the two.

Princess Luna was flying up above at the time. She dropped the object onto the two unicorns. "Let's just say that you've found yourself some pig iron," Princess Luna said before flying off.


	11. Sharing The Song

Sharing The Song

Sometime later that day, the four friends, Maud Pie, Sedimentary, Musica Journey and Ricky were going to listen to one song. The one that Musica Journey, and Ricky worked on. With some help from Ricky and Maud Pie.

"Well," said Ricky, "Let's hope we don't have to deal with a stupid rock monster again." "No kidding," Sedimentary said. "At least you're safe, Boulder," Maud Pie said to her rock. "Wow," Sedimentary said, "You sure love your pet rock."

"He's the only pet I got," Maud Pie replied. "Well," Sedimentary said, "I love you, too." "What are we going to do now?" Ricky asked, "We were going to listen to that song that we've worked on together."

"Oh, right," Maud Pie said, "That's what we were planning on doing before the golem attacked us." "Yes," Musica Journey said, "You must listen to it. It is good. Nice and wonderful. Thanks for helping us to make it, Maud Pie."

"Thanks," Maud Pie replied, "Sorry, Sedimentary." "Ah, it's okay," Sedimentary replied, "I don't mind that I wasn't involve in it. I would like to hear what you've worked on, especially since you've worked on it, Maud Pie."

"Thanks," Maud Pie replied. Even though it looked like she isn't smiling, she is smiling deep down inside. "Well," Ricky said, "What are we waiting for?" "Oh yeah," Musica Journey said, "Ricky, where are we going to listen to it anyway?"

Ricky thought about it for a moment. "Why don't we listen to it at my place?" Maud Pie suggested. "Ok," Musica Journey said. And so they did.

A few minutes later after listening to the song. "What do you think?" Musica Journey asked politely. It didn't take long for the other ponies to answer. "I feel proud of working on it," Maud Pie said.

"I like it," Sedimentary said, "Maud Pie, you've done a great job. I'm glad to have met you!" "Thanks," Maud Pie said. "All right!" Ricky said, "We've got a winner, everypony!" "Yeah," Musica Journey said, "This is a good song." "I'm glad to have listened to it," Sedimentary said.

"We all are," Maud Pie said, "Don't you think so, Boulder?" Boulder, of course, said nothing. "I think everypony is happy," Musica Journey said. "Yes," everypony else agreed.

"Maud Pie," Sedimentary said. "Yes?" answered Maud Pie. "Let's do something together tomorrow, okay?" asked Sedimentary. "All right," Maud Pie said.


	12. Sedimentary Gets It Right

Sedimentary Gets It Right

The following day, Maud Pie woke up to start another day in Bouldertown. "All right, Boulder," Maud Pie said as she picked up her Pet Rock, "Let's go meet Sedimentary, okay?" Of course, Boulder didn't answer.

"Good," said Maud Pie, "Let's go." And she slowly walked outside.

Outside of where Maud Pie is staying in Bouldertown, her boyfriend, Sedimentary is waiting for her. "Be patient," Sedimentary said to himself. A lot of minutes later, Maud Pie finally walked out the door and met up with Sedimentary.

"Why hello, Maud," Sedimentary said to his girlfriend. "Morning, Sedimentary," Maud Pie said to her boyfriend. "So you like the song we've listened to yesterday?" Sedimentary asked. "Yes," Maud Pie answered, "It captured the mood of the rocks."

"I know," Sedimentary smiled. "Thanks," Maud Pie replied. "Well," Sedimentary said, "Musica Journey and Ricky are busy today, so I guess we have the whole day to ourselves." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "So what would you like for us to do? Boulder is with me now, just to let you know."

"Right," Sedimentary agreed, "I'd say we go out together." "Right," Maud Pie agreed. "Ready?" Sedimentary asked.

"Yes," Maud Pie answered and the two ponies walked to a small place near Bouldertown, consisting of rocks being piled up in one spot. "Well, this looks unique," Sedimentary said, trying not to say anything offensive. "Well," Maud Pie said, "Do you want to understand these rocks?" "Sure," Sedimentary answered.

"Well," Maud Pie said, jumping into a clearing in the pile, "Ready?" "All right," said Sedimentary as he followed his girlfriend, "Maybe I could try to do it too." "All right," said Maud Pie, "Go right on ahead." "Right," Sedimentary agreed and he started at one rock.

"Do you understand its story?" Maud Pie asked. "Trying to," Sedimentary replied. Then Maud Pie walked up to her boyfriend. "Something else is on your mind," Maud Pie said to Sedimentary.

"You're right," Sedimentary answered. "Here," Maud Pie said, "Try again and this time, concentrate." "You're right," Sedimentary replied and he tried again. "So?" Maud Pie asked.

"This rock has been around for millions of years," Sedimentary said, "And it's been through a lot, it was once part of the ocean floor and it has been used as an ancient pony tool." "There you go," Maud Pie said encouragingly, well, almost. "I think I got the hang of this," Sedimentary said.

"Good," Maud Pie said, "Let's go look at the stories of the others." "Right," Sedimentary said, "Like this one which had just came out of Equestria's core about a thousand years, or this one which was broken apart by ice just last month, or this one that looks like a sea snail's shell."

"That's because that is a sea snail's shell," Maud Pie said. "Whoops," Sedimentary said meekly, "Never mind, let's have some more fun here." "Right," Maud Pie agreed and that's what they've done here for the rest of the day.

Before sundown, the two ponies returned home together. "That was a fun day," Sedimentary said. "Yes," Maud Pie agreed. "Now I understand," said Sedimentary. "Right," Maud Pie agreed. "I kind of let my past get in my way," Sedimentary admitted.

"Well, you mustn't let it get to you," Maud Pie said in a comforting tone of voice, well, almost. "Thanks," Sedimentary said and the two ponies hugged each other before returning to their homes.


	13. A Plain Rock Day

A Plain Rock Day

Today started out simple and typical for both Maud Pie and Sedimentary in Bouldertown. As usual, they woke up at the same time, not knowing about it, of course.

After they had their breakfast, they both left their homes to meet up at the local rock park. "Morning, Sedimentary," Maud Pie said as soon as she saw Sedimentary. "Hello today," Sedimentary stammered, "Whoops, I mean hello, Maud Pie. Morning."

"Hey," Maud Pie replied, "Sedimentary." "Well," Sedimentary chuckled in embarrassment, "Today is a lovely day, that's what I mean to say." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "That is true." "Right as rain," Sedimentary said, "I mean it's not raining today."

"True," Maud Pie agreed, "Except over there." They looked at a place outside of town and saw a Pegasus pony rounding up a rouge rain cloud. "Sorry," the Pegasus pony called, "I'll have this thing removed in a jiffy."

"Whatever, mister," Sedimentary called back. "Never mind," said Maud Pie, "So what shall we do?" "I don't know," Sedimentary replied, "How about going out for a walk together? That's all I got on my mind." "All right," said Maud Pie, "Then let's go."

So, the two ponies walked away from Bouldertown to a small remote area. "Well, this is a small, remote area," Sedimentary chuckled. "You think it is?" Maud Pie replied. "Yes," said Sedimentary, "At least there are some rocks here."

"Well, they're small rocks," Maud Pie replied, "Probably debris from some leftover event millions of years ago." "Yeah, that may be," Sedimentary agreed, "Maybe some of these are Boulder's cousins.

"Probably," Maud Pie replied, "Who knows? Boulder does." "Right," said Sedimentary, "We'll let him talk to some of them." "Ok," said Maud Pie, placing Boulder near a group of small rocks.

"Ok," said Sedimentary, "Go right on ahead." "Yes," said Maud Pie, "Do so." So Boulder just stood there in that one spot with Maud Pie and Sedimentary watching.

About 30 minutes later… "I think Boulder had a swell time," said Sedimentary.

"True," said Maud Pie, picking up Boulder and placing the rock in her pocket, "Glad that you had fun, Boulder."

"Yes," said Sedimentary, "So, shall we move on?" "Of course," said Maud Pie, "Let's go." And thus, both ponies continued on.


	14. Slippery Cliffs

Slippery Cliffs

Some hours later, both Maud Pie and Sedimentary are still walking together through the outsides of Bouldertown. "Well," said Sedimentary, "Still a plain day now?" "Not anymore," Maud Pie answered.

"What do you mean?" Sedimentary asked. "Well," Maud Pie said, "We are not on some kind of normal plains." "As we are now on a rock cliff," Sedimentary said, "Which is really high." "And these rocks have been formed millions of years ago," Maud Pie added.

"Right as rain, Maud," said Sedimentary, "You're the expert. On rocks." "Ok, thanks for the comment," Maud Pie replied with a slight chuckle. "Ok," said Sedimentary, "And you're right." "Ok," said Maud Pie.

That is when suddenly, the two earth ponies felt a slight chill in the air. "Whew!" Sedimentary exclaimed, "Strange for the summer." "Whoa," Maud Pie exclaimed, "Be careful. Boulder doesn't like ice."

"Right," said Sedimentary, "Well, it's worse for Pegasus ponies. Ok, it's equal." Just then, the two ponies saw a rock structure collapse a few feet away from them. "Ok," said Sedimentary. The two then investigate the structure.

"Just as I thought," Maud Pie exclaimed, "Ice buildup." "Right," Sedimentary agreed, "Ice breaks rocks." "Don't remind him," Maud Pie said sternly. "Sorry," Sedimentary said. "We should be careful," Maud Pie said, "The rock can be slippery, now that there are ice sheets."

"We can tell how that happened," said Sedimentary, looking down at the ground, "One missed step and we'll be sliding off into the abyss."

That's when the two ponies saw a really stupid pony named Mountain Moron wandering around. "Is this candy world?" he asked to no pony. That's when he slipped on an ice sheet and slid towards the cliff, falling 60 feet into the rocky grounds below.

"Like that pony?" Maud Pie Moron hit the ground with a thud. "To Chattanooga!" he called out.

"Yep," said Sedimentary, "Now shall we move on?" "Why yes," said Maud Pie, "It's too cold and it's too dangerous here." "Right," said Sedimentary. And so, the two ponies walked off to a much safer place.

And after 20 minutes, they did. "Well," said Sedimentary, "These not-frozen river shorelines is a much safer place." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "That, you are right on." "Of course, Maud," said Sedimentary.

And thus the two ponies hugged each other. The two ponies remained out on the shoreline until sundown. "We should do something like this again," Sedimentary said as he walked home with Maud Pie. "We will," Maud Pie said.


	15. A Vent-Ey Start

A Vent-Ey Start

Some days later, both Maud Pie and Sedimentary prepared to go out on a date. At the same time, they simultaneously got ready to go. A few minutes later, the two earth ponies met up with each other.

"Hello, Maud," Sedimentary said as soon as his girlfriend showed up. "Morning, Sedimentary," Maud Pie said as soon as she saw her boyfriend, "Are you ready to go?" "Why yes I am!" Sedimentary answered in a cheery voice, "So let's get going then, shall we?"

"Why of course," Maud Pie agreed. "Great!" Sedimentary exclaimed. "Yes," Maud Pie replied in her usual dull tone of voice. "Right," Sedimentary said in response.

And so the two ponies set off together to wherever they planned to go that day. "So what first?" Sedimentary asked. "Well," Maud Pie replied. First, however, they came across a rocky cave. "Well," said Sedimentary meekly, "Home sweet caverns? Caverns sweet caverns?" He then chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Limestone dissolved by strong acids in water," Maud Pie explained, "I've learned it in Rock geology class." "Yes," said Sedimentary, "That is true." "Yes," said Maud Pie, "You'll always learn new things."

After staying in the caves for a few minutes, the two ponies then ventured off to an unknown area near the caverns when suddenly, they entered a certain area and they could see strong gases bursting out from the vents. The two ponies were amazed.

"Wow," said Sedimentary in awe. "That's hydrogen," Sedimentary explained, "It's extremely flammable! And I'm not a natural gas expert!" "Yes, Sedimentary," Maud Pie agreed, "But I can tell that the rocks in the ground, those the formed the vents can withstand hydrogen."

"Ok," said Sedimentary. The two ponies decided to avoid the hydrogen place and they eventually, made it to a lush forest. "Don't you think it's lovely?" Sedimentary asked. "Yes," Maud Pie answered.

"Even it's not all about rocks?" Sedimentary asked. "It's fine," Maud Pie replied, "It's okay, Sedimentary, and the important thing is that you're here with me." "Ok," said Sedimentary.

"Sedimentary," said Maud Pie, "You're everything to me now." "All right," said Sedimentary, "So, shall we continue on together?" "Why of course," said Maud Pie.

And with that said, the two ponies continued to walk together to wherever they are going to go to next. "Hopefully," Sedimentary thought to himself, "It's not so extreme."


	16. Fourteen Of All

Fourteen Of All

Some time later that day, the two ponies, Maud Pie and her boyfriend, Sedimentary, have arrived the base of a large mountain range together. They've decided to explore the place on their date that day.

"Wow," Sedimentary said out loud, "There's a beautiful forest growing near this mountain range. Amazing." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "Amazing. That's the word to describe this mountain range." "Right, Sedimentary agreed.

"But the forest is beautiful, too," said Maud Pie, "Boulder thinks so, too." "Ok, that's true," said Sedimentary.

"It is so, so very true," a voice said. "What was that?" Sedimentary asked confused. "I know who it is," said Maud Pie, "All right, Discord, I know you're here."

"Huh?" Sedimentary asked, "Discord?" That's when a strange, familiar creature magically appeared in front of the two ponies. Yes, it is Discord. "Why hello, Maud Pie," Discord said in his usual over the top tone. "Holy cheese rocks!" Sedimentary exclaimed.

"Been a while since the Grand Galloping Gala," Maud Pie said, "Did you improve your comedies?" "Why yes!" Discord answered. "All right," said Maud Pie. "Say, who the rocks are you?" Sedimentary asked. "My name is Discord," the strange character answered, "The master of disharmony and chaos to you, mister pony whom I've never met before."

"You're obvious," Maud Pie said to Discord. "Is he?" Sedimentary asked. "Yes," Maud Pie answered, "The obvious master of jokes." "Right," said Sedimentary, "So what do you do?" Discord then grew a giant hand had it pointed at a mountain.

"I could make this into a volcano," Discord said. "No, don't!" Sedimentary cried in alarm, "Don't do that!" "Ok, then I won't," said Discord, making his giant hand disappear, "Guess I still got the lion's paw. And who the radiation belt are you?"

"My name is Sedimentary," Sedimentary answered, "I'm Maud Pie's boyfriend." Oh, so you are," said Discord, "Good job, Maud." "Thanks," said Maud Pie. "So, you all are enjoying your day today, right?" Discord asked.

"Yes," Maud Pie answered, "We are." "Well, that's good," said Discord, "And the opposite of chaos." "Right?" Sedimentary replied, "Well, thank you for saying that."

"You're welcome," said Discord, "You want to know about the time I used a tiny hat to make a whole mountain disappear?" "Maybe," Sedimentary said, "I guess we can hear some of Discord's wacky stories." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed.

So Discord told the two ponies about the time when he had made a mountain disappear. He also told them about the time when he had once made the whole moon into cheese, had random planets dance while wearing underwear and replacing the sky with water.

"I find these stories extremely absurd," Sedimentary said while laughing. "True," Maud Pie agreed, "Boulder thinks so, too." "Glad you find them disharmony," Discord said while laughing, "I think it's funny." "You try," said Maud Pie.

"All right," Sedimentary called out, "We kind of enjoyed your random stories, now let's be off to somewhere else." "Right, Sedimentary," Maud Pie agreed, "We're off now. Thanks for the stories, Discord. They were not Equestria." "Thank you," Discord called out and the two ponies left. "Wild," said Sedimentary. "Boulder Thinks to, too," Maud Pie agreed.

"Have a good time and have a good day," Discord called out to the two ponies before disappearing. "That is one crazy draconequss," Sedimentary thought to himself. "He's not crazy," said Maud Pie, "He's chaos and disharmony. Boulder said that." "Okay," said Sedimentary.


	17. Mountain Walking For Now

Mountain Walking For Now

After their random visit with Discord, both Maud Pie, along with Boulder, and Sedimentary continued on with their date for the day. For now, they decided to walk through the mountain ranges that they've just arrived at. "We have made it," said Sedimentary.

"Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "Boulder is pleased. So, what do you want to do now?" "Go exploring?" Sedimentary answered, "That is an answer." "Ok, let's go," said Maud Pie and they prepared to start. "Great," said Sedimentary, admiring the view.

"These mountains have formed millions of years ago," Maud Pie explained, "When two land masses collided and pushed each other up." "Right, Maud Pie," Sedimentary agreed, "You are smart." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "And they're still going." "Great," said Sedimentary. "Come on, every one," Maud Pie said. "Meaning me and Boulder," Sedimentary chuckled, "All right."

And so, they continued on.

However, the two ponies didn't know that they were being spied on by four suspicious ponies and what the two ponies didn't know is that they'll be getting trouble soon.

But for now, Maud Pie and Sedimentary continued on with their date together as they enjoyed walking through the tall mountains together and admired the ancient landscape.

They've explored the place for many hours and Sedimentary felt happy along with Maud Pie. "Glad places like these still exist in Equestria," said Sedimentary. "Right," Maud Pie agreed, "You know. The rocks here are amazing. Formed millions of years ago."

"That, too," said Sedimentary, "You are great, Maud." "Yes," Maud Pie agreed, "Boulder thinks so, too." "Right," said Sedimentary, "I'm glad that I've met you, Maud." "Thanks," said Maud Pie, "I'm glad that I've met you, too."

The two ponies were about to hug each other when Maud Pie sensed something. "What's going on?" Sedimentary asked in a concerned voice. "Boulder is sensing some trouble." "Trouble?" Sedimentary repeated. "Yes," Maud Pie answered in her usual dull tone, but it sounded alarming to Sedimentary.

"What?" Sedimentary asked. Suddenly, a huge thing appeared right out of nowhere in front of the two ponies. "What the rocks?!" Sedimentary exclaimed. "Oh no," said Maud Pie. "We're coming to get you!" a voice from the thing said.

"Better stand on guard!" Sedimentary shouted. "Right," Maud Pie replied. "Things are going to get rocky," said Sedimentary.


	18. Unwanted And Unrelated Rock Trouble

Unwanted And Unrelated Rock Trouble

Right now, Maud Pie, and Sedimentary are facing a giant mechanical thing. Inside, four ponies are piloting it. "What is going on?" Sedimentary demanded. That's when the four ponies then emerged from out of the machine.

"Glad to see us?" one pony asked in a taunting voice. "No," Maud Pie answered. "Just who are you?" Sedimentary asked. "Oh, you want to know who we are?" another of the four ponies asked. "Yes," Maud Pie replied, "Stop stalling."

"Ok then, my name is Tenderhearts," the tall female pony said, "The Opposite! If you want to know so bad." "Actually," one male pony said, "And my name is Forget-Me-Not. Eh?" "What?" Sedimentary asked, "And you other two losers?"

"My name is Tiddley Winks," another male pony said. "And my name is Dandy," the last male pony said. "Wait, Forget-Me-Not," said Tenderhearts Opposite, "What were you going to say?" "Never mind," said Forget-Me-Not. "Boulder says you're an old hag," Maud Pie said. "WHAT?!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed.

"He says you're an old hag," Sedimentary said. "You are going to get smashed for that!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed. "Oh, please," said Maud Pie. "What kind of morons are you?" Sedimentary asked. "And what do you want from us?" Maud Pie asked.

"Well," said Tenderhearts Opposite, trying to think of an answer. "We're going to have some fun smashing you all!" Tiddley winks shouted. "And you didn't give us a logic answer," said Sedimentary, "How pathetic. From you, old bag."

"You are going to get smashed!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed, "Fire up the bot!" "Yes, ma'am!" Tiddley Winks replied, activating the big robot. "Maud," said Sedimentary, "We've got to be careful around these creeps! They're now attacking us for no reason whatsoever."

"Got that," Maud Pie replied, "Let's go!" First, the robot tried to smash the ponies, but they dodged it. "Missed," said Forget-Me-Not. "Keep trying!" Dandy shouted and they did, but with no luck.

"You're not going to hurt my girlfriend and her pet rock!" Sedimentary shouted, "Don't worry, Maud, I'll protect you." "Thank you," said Maud Pie. "I think that's a joke!" Tenderhearts Opposite Shouted.

"Boulder says you're an old mule, Tenderhearts," Sedimentary said. "Grrr!" Tenderhearts Opposite growled, "You'll pay for that, you, you stupid stones!" "Don't insult Boulder!" said Maud Pie.

"Oh we enjoy being the bully!" said Forget-Me-Not, "Let's crush them!" And they tried again to strike the two ponies. "Bullies never win!" said Sedimentary. "We'll see about that!" said Tenderhearts Opposite. "Boulder has a plan," said Maud Pie, "Over here."

The robot faced Maud Pie. "Not interested in being smashed," said Tiddley Winks, "We'll let's change that, shall we?" And the robot fired it's arm towards Maud Pie. Sedimentary was about to react when Maud Pie jumped out of the way at the last second and the machine struck a rock base.

"Missed!" said Forget-Me-Not. "Let's get them again!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. But this time, the machine would not respond. "What's going on?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked.

"I think we got rocks in the system," Dandy said, "Must have been debris from the impact entering the air intake duct. "And that's supposed to be a problem?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked.

"Well," said Tiddley Winks, "This is a watercraft vehicle and rocks can easily damage it." "What the radiation belt?!" Tenderhearts Opposite asked. "Let's enjoy this display," Maud Pie shouted.

"Right," said Sedimentary, "From a safe place." That's when the machine exploded and send the four ponies flying. "You are an absolute moron!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted.

"What did you say?" Forget-Me-Not asked. "There they go," said Maud Pie. "Yes," said Sedimentary, "So shall we get back on with our date?" "Why yes," Maud Pire answered with an almost smile. And that's what they did together.


End file.
